Lenalee's Diary
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Allen is looking for his room in the Black Order, but finds Lenalee's Dairy instead and ends up reading about Lenalee's feelings!First d-gray-man story,sp beware 00C-ness!


I know it's not Halloween but I had to type this when I fell in love with the tune of _This is Halloween _from Nightmare before Christmas....so yeah.

**Pairings:**Allen and Lenalee

**Story Lenth: **One shot

**Summary:** Allen finds Lenalee's diary while looking for his room in the Black Order

**Mini-spoliers for episode 94:** when they return to the Black Order from the Ark....that's it. No other spoliers I know of.

**The dates might be wrong:**....I could careless though....Diary dates aren't always right. **Diary is in Lenalee's pov.**

________

Allen was walking down the hallways of the Black Order, he just got back home from the Ark, and worst of it all his Master Cross is hitting on Lenalee. Allen sighed while he continued to look for his room.

_'I haven't been home for so long....the only place I remeber is where the kitchen was....'_ Allen thought as he looked left and right looking for any sign of his room. He walked pasted a room and stopped, then walked back to it. _'Is this it?'_ He wondered turning the door knob. He cracked the door opened and saw a Komui covered room, it was pink with Komui's face all over it. Allen gulped and decided to walk in to the horrible room_. 'It kind of smells like Lenalee....'_ Allen thought, blushing at the thought of her. He looked around and saw a book resting on the bed. He walked quietly over and picked it up, flipping through the pages. He saw the date he first arrived here and decided to read it.

_September 12,_

_I saw a guy about 15 arrive at the order. He had a red scar, with a star on the top, on his left eye. His hair was pure white....but he was so young but had a strange hair color. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I blushed! He was very cute and I felt like I was in love!!! His name was Allen Walker and he was cursed. But he was so kind, sweet, nice, and strangely happy even though he was cursed._

Allen smiled and flipped the page, not knowing a certin red head was watching him from the door.

_September 15, _

_Allen was just getting out of Komui's robot Komurin with bandages all over his body. I watched Allen remove the bandages and blushed at his muscular figure. I smiled and looked away, a blush on my cheeks._

_October 13,_

_I saw Allen eating in the Kitchen, he ate about 30 bowls of ramen, two whole chickens, 10 ribs, four gallons of milk, and he had 25 bentos and was still going! I secretly watched him eat. I smiled when he ordered more food. I had a feeling to go over there and slap him but....he just seemed so peaceful in that atmosphere....now I just sound stupied...oh well it was Allen and I still had a crush on him._

Allen blushed when his stomache growled. He re-read the last sentece over and over and didn't notice when a certain red head, who always said "Strike!" was taking out a tape recorder and started to record Allen.

_December 25,_

_It was Allen's birthday today and Christmas day. Komui over did it...again by giving me a Komui covered room. It was really weird, but I decided since no one would ever go in here I could hid my diary in here....oh got to go! I have to give Allen his Birthday present. I got him )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))._

Allen looked at the smugged words after the word him. Today was his birthday, but what could Lenalee gotten him. He sighed and placed the book back onto the bed.

"Lenalee......Allen whispered and sat on the bed. He heard a "owwww" And saw Lenalee emerge from underneath the bed.

"A-Allen-kun!" She yelled with a blush on her cheeks. "Wha-what are you doing in my freaky room!?" She yelled standing up, he long green hair now out of it's pig tails and it flowed down her back. Allen blushed.

"I was looking for my room....but what did you get for my birthday....I got your Chrismas present now.....I love you." Allen said walking up to her. Lenalee gasped and blushed a darker shade of red when she felt Allen's hot breath on her face. Her eyes widened when she felt his lips press down on her own. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands went on her small waist. They quickly broke apart when they saw a flash and heard a click. They both turned towards the door and saw Lavi with a picture, camera, and a recorder.

"L-Lavi!" Lenalee stuttered looking at Lavi.

"Got ya! Wait till Komui sees this!" Lavi yelled running down the hallway!

"Lavi no! I don't want to die!" Allen yelled going after him.

Lenalee smiled as she watched Allen run down the hallway after Lavi. She walked back into her room and opened her Diary. She erased the smug and rewrote what she wrote.

_December 25,_

_It was Allen's birthday today and Christmas day. Komui over did it...again by giving me a Komui covered room. It was really weird, but I decided since no one would ever go in here I could hid my diary in here....oh got to go! I have to give Allen his Birthday present. I got him nothing....the only thing I want to tell him is that I fell in love with him, and then kiss him. And all I want to hear from his a 'I love you'. _

_I got Allen to kiss me! Well, he kissed me after he read my diary. Then Lavi took a picture of us....Allen is going to kill him....Unless Komui kills Allen first. Haha...I really love that white haired teen...._

______________


End file.
